Użytkownik:Ruttou/Cintra
.|group="N"}} |flaga = Flaga Cintra2.svg |flaga-link = flaga CintrySezon burz |obraz = Mapa Cintra w KP.svg |język = wspólnycykl wiedźmiński, passim |stolica = CintraAlfabet Sapkowskiego |ustrój = monarchia dziedziczna; zobacz też: sekcję „ustrój” |typ = królestwo |władca = król Emhyr var Emreis , fałszywej Cirilli|group="N"|name="iu"}} |zależne = Nilfgaardu |moneta = złoty dukat cintryjskiCzas pogardy'' |religia = Melitele (?) Freyja Epona (?); zobacz też: sekcję „religia” |terytoria = Attre Strept |mapa = Mapa Cintra.svg }} '''Cintra', wym. słuchowisko Fonopolis ”, należy ją czytać jako (Cerbin, Crach itd.; podobnie jak po łacinie, np. „ ” czytane jak ). Wyjątkiem jest litera „ ” stojąca po „C” – wtedy należy czytać , bez zmiękczenia (Cintra, Ciri itp.; podobnie jak polskie „ ” lub łacińskie słowa zaczynające się od „ci”, np. ).|group="N"}} (st. Xin'treaKrew elfów, wym. przypuszczalnie; sk. Xintra, wym. ) – królestwo północne położone między Jarugą a Doliną MarnadalWieża Jaskółki, będące od kwietnia 1268 roku w unii personalnej z Cesarstwem NilfgaarduPani Jeziora. Od północy graniczy z Verden, Sodden, Zarzeczem i BruggeChrzest ognia, od wschodu z Lewobrzeżem, a od południa z Nazairem. Stolicą państwa jest Cintra u ujścia Jarugi. Ma spore znaczenie strategiczne i polityczne. Historia Początki ludzkiego osadnictwa *Sięgnijcie, ludzie, pamięcią wstecz, do czasów Dezmoda, Radowida, Sambuka, do czasów Abrada Starego Dęba! Nie pamiętacie, bo żyjecie króciuśko niby jętka majowa, ale ja pamiętam i wam przypomnę, jak to było tu, na tych ziemiach, zaraz po tym, jakeście zeszli z waszych łodzi na plaże w ujściu Jarugi i w Delcie Pontaru. (KE, 20) * Asymilacja z elfami? (imię Coram, po staromowie, zamiast po prostu Lew) Pierwotnie tenery Cintry (lub przynajmniej miasta u ujścia Jarugi) zamieszkiwały elfy. Przejęli je przodkowie Cintryjczyków, którzy wpłynęli w ujście Jarugi ok. VIII w. Budowali oni na fundamentach elfich miast. Prawdopodobnie przypłynęli pod znakiem trzech złotych lwów kroczących w polu lazurowym, który został ustanowiony ich herbem przez nieznanego z imienia wodza. Na pewno pierwszym ośrodkiem, na jaki trafili, było miasto Cintra, które wówczas najprawdopodobniej nazywało się Xin'trea. Wczesna monarchia Kruków thumb|herb rodu Cerbinów Pierwszym znanym królem Cintry, a zarazem założycielem dynastii Cerbinów-Kruków, jest Cerbin (st. cerbin – 'kruk'), który zawdzięcza swój przydomek czarnym kruczym piórom na hełmie. Ożenił się z nazairską księżniczką Beccą, z którą miał liczne potomstwo. Tron odziedziczył pierworodny syn Correl. Jego żoną była Eschiva soddeńska. Mariaż ten spowodował pretensje do soddeńskiego lenna, a sami Cintryjczycy uznawali się za potomków prawowitych książąt soddeńskich. Ich syn Coram (st. coram – 'lew', ur. przed 1138 ) odziedziczył tron po śmierci ojca. Siostra cintryjskiego króla Cirra została wydana za redańskiego króla Radowida II, zaś bracia Coram i Ceran w trakcie pobytu w Lyrii zakochali się w córkach króla Egona – ten drugi ożenił się z Impeccą i stał się później królem Lyrii, a Coram poślubił Rigobertę. Dzięki tym mariażom w herbie Lyrii i Rivii widnieją cintryjskie lwy. W 1189 r. zmarł Coram I, a na jego miejsce wstąpił syn Coram II (ur. 1154). Jeszcze przed objęciem tronu, w 1176, ożenił się z Fioną z Temerii, jedną z „trojaczków z Houtborga”. Jej matką była Riannon, córka legendarnej elfki Lary Dorren. Małżeństwo to wprowadziło do cintryjskiej linii tzw. gen Lary, co było przyczyną wzmożonej aktywności magicznej potomków tej pary królewskiej. Nowy król wielbił turnieje rycerskie. 7 lat po wstąpieniu na tron zmarł wskutek obrażeń odniesionych na jednym z nich. Władzę przejął jedyny syn Corbett (ur. 1178). Anarchia i restauracja Okres rządów Corbetta upłynął pod znakiem nepotyzmu, korupcji, niesprawiedliwości i kradzieży. Krótko po koronacji król ożenił się z kaedweńską księżniczką Elaine, której imię uległo trawestacji na Elen. Ich jedynym synem był Dagorad (ur. 1196). Był jedynym powodem pozostania Elen w Cintrze, bowiem jej ojciec Benda chciał zabrać córkę z powrotem do Kaedwen z powodu złego jej traktowania. Imię Dagorad, będące zmodyfikowanym imieniem kaedweńskiego króla Dagreada, nadała królowa na cześć swojego dziada. W latach 1196-1208 Cintra przeżywała głęboki kryzys. Nowy król zupełnie zaniedbał rządy i politykę zagraniczną, oddając się pijaństwu i rozpuście. Faktyczną władzę przejęli kochankowie i kochanki władcy, skarb był łatwo dostępny dla komilitonów, z czego chętnie korzystali, a skorumpowani zausznicy i totumfaccy antagonizowali poddanych i sąsiadów. Opozycja i niezadowoleni byli skazywani na więzienie, szafot lub wygnanie. W tym samym czasie królowa Temerii Bienvenu La Louve obawiała się intryg Adalii. Zaaranżowała więc małżeństwo między młodym cintryjskim królewiczem, a wdową Adalią. Cintra nie miała wyboru – popsuwszy sobie stosunki z Verden, Aedirn, Lyrią i Nazairem, potrzebowała sojuszu z potężną Temerią. W ten sposób doszło do incestu – Dagorad i Adalia byli spokrewnieni. Prawdziwy dziad Adalii, Amavet, oraz babka Dagorada, Fiona, byli bliźniaczym rodzeństwem. Po śmierci Corbetta w 1208 w wieku lat 30 zakończył się okres anarchii. Rządy objął Dagorad. thumb|Adalia Wróżka Młody, bo mający zaledwie 12 lat król, stanął przed trudnym zadaniem odbudowania opinii kraju i dynastii zniszczonej przez swojego ojca. Dagorad był lekceważony, uważano go za pijaka. Nie była to jednak prawda, bowiem był zaprzeczeniem Corbetta – jego politykę cechowały spokój i inteligencja. Pierwszym problemem byli faworyci i faworytki poprzedniego króla. Nie chcieli zejść ze sceny politycznej i planowali przejąć kontrolę nad młodym królem, utrzymując tym samym faktyczną władzę w państwie. Monarcha zadziałał jednak szybko i energicznie – znalazł poparcie poddanych, w tym wojska, i rozprawił się z rokoszanami. Małżeństwo Adalii i Dagorada było zgodne. Kobieta, mimo strachu, jaki wzbudzała, była łagodna i życzliwa. Słynęła ze zdolności czarodziejskich i wieszczych. Owocem ich związku była królewna Calanthe Fiona Riannon. Po śmierci króla w 1230 Adalia odrzuciła propozycję regencji do czasu ponownego wyjścia za mąż lub wydania za mąż Calanthe. Wyjechała z kraju i osiadła na wyspie Thanedd, w szkole czarodziejki Tissai de Vries, gdzie zmarła w wieku 95 lat. Rządy Calanthe thumb|król Roegner Calanthe objęła tron Cintry w wieku 14 lat. Rok później zwycięsko poprowadziła cintryjskie wojska w bitwie pod Chociebużem przeciwko armii Nazairu, dzięki czemu zyskała przydomek Lwicy z Cintry. Dwa lata później zdecydowała się po wielu namowach na małżeństwo. Królowa chciała bowiem rządzić niepodzielnie, lub co najwyżej zgodzić się na instytucję księcia małżonka, ale stare rody oparły się temu. Calanthe miała więc do wyboru wojnę domową, abdykację na rzecz innej dynastii lub mariaż. Okazało się jednak, że na ten ostatni brakuje chętnych – krążyło wiele plotek o związkach kazirodczych, licznych romansach, a nawet o związku ze swoją kuzynką Meve z Lyrii. Małżonka dla Calanthe szukano więc daleko. Znaleziono kandydata w Ebbing, w księstwie Salm – 24-letniego diuka Roegnera de Salm. De Salm zgodził się bez wahania – był to dla niego zaszczyt, ale przede wszystkim awans. W 1235 urodziła się Pavetta Fiona Elen. Po dwóch poronieniach jasnym stało się, że Lwica nie będzie mieć więcej dzieci. Małżeństwo władało królestwem wspólnie, jednak to Calanthe miała faktyczną władzę. thumb|królowa Calanthe W 1244 zmarł Roegner. Sprawiło to, że wdowa stała się jedynowładczynią. Próbowała ponownie sięgnąć po władzę absolutną, jednak szlachta znowu stanęła przeciwko królowej – powoływała się na prawo dziedzictwa i tradycje. Lwica musiała ustąpić, ponieważ jasnym było, że nie wyjdzie drugi raz za mąż i nie urodzi dzieci. Mimo tego otrzymała wówczas wiele ofert ponownego zamążpójścia – m.in. ze strony Ervylla verdeńskiego i Venzlava z Brugge. Nie przyjęła jednak żadnej z nich. Wdowa potajemnie romansowała ze skelligijskim jarlem Eistem Tuirseach, który proponował jej nawet zaręczyny, jednak ta nie wyrażała na to zgody. Możnowładztwo pokładało nadzieję w Pavettcie. Młoda dziewczyna miała poślubić kogoś, kto stanie się nowym królem. Calanthe chciała jak najdłużej do tego nie dopuścić. Pierwsze zaręczyny królewny przerwała, gdy ta miała 10 lat, motywując to jej młodym wiekiem. Arystokracja przejrzała jednak jej plany i zażądała, by Pavetta w wieku 15 lat wyszła za mąż. thumb|król Eist Tuirseach W 1250 roku Calanthe zorganizowała biesiadę. Przybyli m.in. goście ze Skellige – Crach an Craite, Eist Tuirseach – z którymi Calanthe wiązała przyszłość. Chciała bowiem zawiązać sojusz z Wyspiarzami, ponieważ nie atakowali oni sojuszników. Podczas uczty doszło do incydentu – przybył Duny, zwany Jeżem z Erlenwaldu, który rościł rękę królewny na mocy Prawa Niespodzianki, którego udzielił mu Roegner. Ostatecznie, mimo początkowemu sprzeciwu królowej, Pavetta została oddana jemu, co spowodowało zdjęcie klątwy z Jeża''Kwestia ceny. Jak się później okazało, Calanthe wiedziała o tym, że Duny przyjdzie. Po oficjalnym zatwierdzeniu związku królewny Lwica skorzystała z okazji i sama zaręczyła się z jarlem Eistem Tuirseach. Cała uwaga arystokracji była skupiona na magicznym i budzącym niepokój związku Jeża i Pavetty, więc Calanthe mogła wyjść za Eista i wciąż być u władzy. thumb|obraz młodej Ciri Ślub Pavetty i Duny'ego odbył się w ten sam dzień, co ślub Calanthe z Eistem Tuirseach. Na dworze dużo plotkowano o niepewnym i prawdopodobnie nieszlachetnym pochodzeniu Duny'ego, który podawał się za przeklętego syna Akerspaarka z Maecht. Nie można było tego sprawdzić, ponieważ w Maecht panowała wtedy krwawa wojna z Nilfgaardem. Sam książę podawał sprzeczne informacje dotyczące klątwy. Młoda para wolała więc spędzać czas na Skellige, gdzie nikogo takie sprawy nie bulwersowały. W noc Belleteyn 1251 roku urodziła się tam Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon. Tuż po urodzeniu dziewczynki królowa Calanthe snuła plany wydania jej za 14 lat starszego Windhalma z Attre, by mocniej powiązać strategicznie położone księstwo. Lwica zerwała jednak zaręczyny pod wpływem Pavetty. W tym okresie Cintra miała przyjazne stosunki z Toussaint. Księżna Anna Henrietta bywała wielokrotnie w Cintrze, przyjaźniła się z Pavettą i znała małą Cirillę.. Krótko po narodzinach Ciri w Cintrze odwiedził Duny'ego Vilgefortz, podający się za konfidenta ludzi, który byli wciąż mu wierni w Nilfgaardzie i konspirowali przeciwko uzurpatorowi.. Vilgefortz potajemnie odwiedził mnie w Cintrze krótko po narodzinach Ciri. Podał się za konfidenta ludzi, którzy w Nilfgaardzie byli mi wciąż wierni i konspirowali przeciw uzurpatorowi Między 1250 a 1257 na króla Skellige został koronowany Eist Tuirseach, łącząc wyspy i Cintrę unią personalną. Prawdopodobnie wtedy Calanthe została koronowana na królową Skellige i zaczęła być oficjalnie nazywana ''Ard Rhena (ze sk. – Najwyższa Królowa). Wyspiarze uważali jednak mniej formalny tytuł Modron (ze sk. – Matka) za pełniejszy czci. Na początku 1257 roku Pavetta i Duny, wracając ze Skellige do Cintry, zginęli w morskiej katastrofie na Głębi Sedny. Coś więcej W 1261 lub 1262 roku najprawdopodobniej królowa Calanthe zorganizowała zjazd w Cintrze, na który zaprosiła księcia Rajmunda z Toussaint. Być może Lwica w obliczu narastającego zagrożenia ze strony Cesarstwa chciała naradzić się z innymi monarchami. Szczegóły spotkania nie są jednak znane. I Wojna Północna Przypominała sobie oblężenie, pożegnanie z królową Calanthe, jej babką, pamiętała baronów i rycerzy, przemocą odciągających ją od łoża, na którym spoczywała ranna, umierająca Lwica z Cintry. Pamiętała szaleńczą ucieczkę przez płonące uliczki, krwawy bój i upadek z konia. Pamiętała czarnego jeźdźca w hełmie ozdobionym skrzydłami drapieżnego ptaka. Cintra utraciła niepodległość po I wojnie Nilfgaardu z Nordlingami i stała się wraz z Górnym Sodden oraz Attre prowincją nilfgaardzką o nazwie Cintra. Tymczasowym namiestnikiem prowincji został marszałek Menno Coehoorn. Emhyr zamierzał przekształcić to państwo w bogatą krainę. Większość mieszkańców uciekła za Jarugę, do Temerii i Redanii. W skład prowincji Cintra oprócz tej krainy wchodziły jeszcze najprawdopodobniej krainy Górne Sodden, Zarzecze i Stoki oraz Angren. Nilfgaardzka okupacja Po podbiciu Cintry wymagane było zachęcenie ludzi do osiedlania się w zniszczonym wojną państwie. Cesarstwo zachęcało do tego oferując nadział ok. 83 ha nadziału. W dawnej Europie ta jednostka nie była jednolita i różniła się w różnych regionach, co sprawia trudności w dokładnym przeliczeniu na używane dzisiaj hektary. Uśredniając najbardziej rozpowszechnione, wg prof. , miary w Polsce, tzn. łan flamandzki (śr. 17,1 ha) i frankoński (śr. 24,2)J. Maciszewski, Szlachta polska i jej państwo, wyd. II, Warszawa 1986., wychodzi 1 łan odpowiadający ok. 20,7 ha, a więc 4 łany – 82,8 ha. Owe przybliżenia są jednak orientacyjne i należy je traktować z dystansem.|group="N"}} i 10 lat wolnizny od podatku. Cintryjczycy masowo uciekali do Sodden, Brugge i Temerii. W tej ostatniej powstał korpus pod dowództwem marszałka Vissegerda, liczący osiem tysięcy żołnierzy, z czego pięć tysięcy pochodziło z Cintry. Chcieli walczyć o wyzwolenie kraju i wypędzić najeźdźcę, jednak po wiadomości o Cirilli na dworze w Nilfgaardzie u cesarza Emhyra nastąpiły masowe dezercje w jednostce. Wojsko Vissegerda zostało zdziesiątkowane bez bitwy. Oddział ten przeszedł jednak na stronę Nilfgaardu po tym, jak ogłoszono, że Ciri jest w Nilfgaardzie i ma zamiar wyjść za Emhyra. W bitwie pod Brenną walczył przeciwko Nordlingom. Emhyr var Emreis zamierzał przekształcić zdobyte królestwo w krainę piękna, taką jak Toussaint. II Wojna Północna Cintryjski korpus Vissegerda nie zmienił nawet sztandaru. Pod Mayeną banderia Julii Abatemarco ścięła się z Cintryjczykami. Szli w awangardzie nilfgaardzkiego zagonu, pod samą chorągwią z lwami. Pokój cintryjski Po II wojnie północnej, 2 kwietnia 1268, ustalano w Cintrze pokój. W obradach uczestniczyli przedstawiciele jedenastu państw: * Aedirn (Demawend) * Brugge (Venzlav) * Cidaris (Ethain) * Kaedwen (Henselt) * Kovir i Poviss (Esterad) * Lyria i Rivia (Meve) * Nilfgaard (Fitz-Oesterlen) * Novigrad (Hemmelfart) * Redania (Nitert, Dijkstra) * Temeria (Foltest) * Verden (Kistrin) W czasie ustalania powojennego ładu pojawiły się różne koncepcje dotyczące Cintry, m.in. * przeprowadzenia linii demarkacyjnej i podzielenia państwa na Zonę Północną (zapewne pod zarządem Królestw Północy) i Zonę Południową (analogicznie – Nilfgaardu); zaproponowana przez Shilarda Fitz-Oesterlena, poparta przez Franceskę Findabair i odrzucona przez Margaritę Laux-Antille – podział mógł być zarzewiem konfliktów; * utworzenia terytorium powierniczego i przyznania mandatu Foltestowi temerskiemu, by utworzyć silne państwo u ujścia Jarugi i na Schodach Marnadalu; zaproponowana przez Filippę Eilhart, odrzucona przez Sabrinę Glevissig i Shealę de Tancarville: przez tę pierwszą ze względu na zbyt dużą liczbę terytoriów pod berłem temerskim, przez drugą zaś przez wzgląd na Emhyra var Emreisa; * utworzenia Wolnego Miasta Cintra oraz kondominium na reszcie cintryjskich terenów z komisaryczną władzą przedstawicieli Królestw Północy i Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu; propozycja ze strony Sheali de Tancarville. Ostatecznie żaden z pomysłów nie wszedł w życie, ponieważ Emhyr var Emreis niespodzianie wyszedł za fałszywą Cirillę, która była podawana jako prawdziwa, tym samym stając się królem Cintry z prawa żony i łącząc Nilfgaard z Cintrą unią personalną. Adaptacje * Po wojnie Mag Turga dostarczało drewno nilfgaardzkiej administracji w Nazairze, Angrenie i Cintrze * Attre wciąż lennem Cintry * przed wojną Cintra bogata i zajęta handlem morskim i rzecznym * nielegalny przemyt towarów do innych krajów Północy * Aedirn najważniejszym partnerem handlowym * Cintra wroga elfom * Sylvia Anna i Anna Henrietta w Cintrze * podczas II wojny „Pamiętajcie o Cintrze!” było zawołaniem * Ofulwin - ambasador Temerii w Cintrze''Miecz Przeznaczenia: Pokonać Fatum'' * po wojnie Komisja Czterech Królestw (płk. Jan AruttCzas Pogardy - Wojny z Nilfgaardem Geografia Warunki W Cintrze występuje urodzajna ziemiaserial Wiedźmin, odc. Calanthe. Krajobraz państwa to przede wszystkim rozległe niziny z licznymi polami i pastwiskami, przecinanymi strumieniami. Jedyną znaną cintryjską rzeką jest Marnadal, której dolina należy do najgęściej zaludnionych obszarów królestwa''Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni. Cintra graniczy z następującymi państwami: * od północy: ** Verden ** Sodden ** Brugge * od południa: ** Nazair Miejscowości * 20px Cintra – miasto stołeczne * 20px Chociebuż * 20px Tigg * Stare Sieci * Zimna WodaWiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów'' * Ortagor (?) Krainy * 20px Attre * 20px Strept * 20px Erlenwald * 20px Peixe de Mar Symbole państwowe Heraldyka Herb Cintry (ryc. 1.2) przedstawia w polu lazurowym trzy ukoronowane złote lwy kroczące i powstał za panowania Corama II – lwy z herbu starszego (ryc. 1.1) zyskały korony. Herb wielki Cintry widoczny w infoboksie i na ryc. 2. jest propozycją użytkownika Ruttou w konsultacji z użytkownikami SMiki55 i Juraj103. W polu lazurowym trzy złote lwy kroczące. Nad tarczą srebrno-złota korona cintryjska zwieńczona symbolem Epony. Wokół tarczy złoty łańcuch z symbolem Melitele. Postrzymują tarczę i wstęgę z dewizą „NUNQUAM RETRORSUM” biały i czarny kruk. Herb mały został opisany przez Sapkowskiego, cała reszta zaś została dodana w wyniku przemyśleń i skojarzeń omówionych w dalszej części. Korona, która zwieńcza tarczę, inspirowana jest rumuńską . Symbol Epony, bóstwa związanego z końmi, został dodany ze względu na przypuszczalne istnienie kultu koni w Cintrze, co jest poruszane szerzej w dalszej części artykułu (sekcja „religia”). Łańcuch wokół tarczy jest nawiązaniem do portugalskiej heraldyki i obrazu fałszywej Cirilli z GWINTA autorstwa Bogny Gawrońskiej, na którym królowa Cintry nosi na plecach podobny łańcuch. Wstęga z dewizą „NUNQUAM RETRORSUM” (z nigdy się nie cofam) została opisana przez heraldyka Jana z Attre. Została usunięta w nieokreślonym bliżej czasie, jednak widniała pod herbem. Trzymacze w postaci kruków reprezentują zaś panowanie rodu Cerbinów – czarny kruk został dodany w hołdzie dla założyciela rodu, Cerbina, a biały symbolizuje czystość i odnowę, kontrastując z bitnymi antenatami młodszych Kruków czy nieudolnym Corbettem, który zrujnował państwo. Niepoprawne herby Pojawiły się trzy niepoprawne wersje herbu Cintry. # Czeski tłumacz Stanislav Komárek stworzył herb złożony Cintry (ryc. 3.1) – W polu błękitnym trzy wspięte złote lwy. Nad tarczą herb turniejowy stalowy zwieńczony koroną. W klejnocie złoty lew wspięty. Labry błękitne podbite złotem. Lwy nie posiadają koron (por. ryc. 3.2) i są w pozycji wspiętej (rampant), a nie kroczącej (passant) (por. ryc. 1.1). # Podobny błąd w pozycji został popełniony w serialu The Witcher (ryc. 3.3). # W podręczniku głównym Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni (ryc. 3.2) – w polu błękitnym trzy złote lwy kroczące patrzące. Lwy również nie posiadają koron (por. ryc. 1.2) i są w pozycji kroczącej patrzącej (passant guardant); pozycja krocząca jest poprawna, jednak nigdzie nie zostało sprecyzowane, że lwy są guardant; powinny więc mieć głowy skierowane domyślnie – w prawo (por. ryc. 1.1). Weksylologia Istnieją dwie wersje flagi. Jedna przedstawia błękitny krzyż (ryc. 4.1) i była założona przez Chlubę Cintry, natomiast druga przedstawia złote lwy na błękitnym proporcu (ryc. 4.2), zawiesiły ją triremy płynące z Cintry na Skellige po zaginięciu statku Pavetty i Duny'ego. Osoby związane z państwem Mieszkańcy thumb|150px|cintryjski rycerz Lazlo 150px|thumb|królewna Pavetta * Angoulême * A. Rivus ( ) * Aurora Tasso * CarysThe Witcher Role-Playing Game * Cassandra du Toile * „Cintryjczyk”''Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon'' * DanekThe Witcher * Drogodar * Ebenezer Goya * Eylembert * Giaccomo VittiWiedźmin: Gra Przygodowa * Haxo * Jan Arutt * Johann Froben Junior * Korin * Lady Marbury * Lazlo * Lord Marbury * Martin * M. Coehoorn ( ) * Myszowór ( ) * Ofulwin ( ) * Ruiz Dorrit * Vilobrot * Vissegerd * Zoltan Chivay Rodzina królewska * Adalia ( ) * Becca ( ) * Ceran * Cirilla * fałszywa Cirilla * Cirra * Duny ( )Rzekomo. Więcej informacji w sekcji o tożsamości w artykule o Dunym. * Elen ( ) * Eschiva ( ) * Fiona ( ) * Pavetta * Rigoberta ( ) Władcy Kultura Nauka Cintra była niewątpliwie klejnotem Północy. Jako jedno z dwóch państw, obok Redanii (Oxenfurt), miało znaną nam w Królestwach Północnych konwencjonalną, niemagiczną akademię – Academię Cintrensis, funkcjonującą co najmniej od czasów króla Corbetta, a więc przełomu XII i XIII wieku . Funkcjonowała również drukarnia, której mistrz typograf Johann Froben Junior drukował książki dla akademii. Być może krasnoludy z Cintry wynalazły jakąś nowatorską metodę wytwarzania rudy orichalcum, jednak niewiele o niej wiadomoInformacja pochodzi z plików gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon; pomysł ostatecznie został niedołączony do finalnej wersji produktu.. Moda i sztuka thumb|Geralt w cintryjskim kucyku. thumb Znana na całą Północ fryzura z Cintry to cintryjskie wahadło – włosy spięte w kucyk z wygolonymi skroniami. Dalszych informacji o cintryjskiej modzie nie ma, jednak wiadomo, że cintryjskie dworzanki słynęły z elegancji i talentu do magii''GWINT: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana. W ubraniach Cintryjczyków dominuje raczej błękit, jednak arystokracja bynajmniej nie stroniła od innych kolorów odzienia, czego przykłady dają różnobarwni rycerze i wasale cintryjscy na biesiadzie zaręczynowej Pavetty oraz sama królowa Calanthe, która nosiła zieloną suknię, dopasowaną do jej szmaragdowych oczu. Złotnicy cintryjscy najprawdopodobniej przyjmowali zlecenia od rodziny królewskiej – Calanthe nosiła na ręce wiele sygnetów i pierścieni (szczególnie lubowała się z szmaragdach), na głowie złotą obręcz; jej córka Pavetta miała diadem z misternie rzeźbioną gemmą i pasek z drobnych złotych ogniw. Ta ostatnia straciła wiele ze swojej biżuterii przekupując służbę pałacową, by wpuszczała Duny'ego do zamku. cintryjska szkoła malunku (Infantka z chartem) cintryjskie kilimy Religia *alkohole Cintryjskie faro - piwo słodzone syropem, ulubiony trunek żeglarzy z Cintrygra ''Wiedźmin. cintryjska śliwowica Lugos pił antał pszennego piwa z Cintry *marynistyka Chluba Cintry cintryjskie triremy * ludzie W Cintrze, na Południu, dziewczynki i chłopców wychowuje się jednakowo, bez żadnej różnicy, tak jak u elfów. Ciri uczono jazdy na kucyku, gdy miała pięć lat, na polowania zabierano ją, gdy miała osiem. Ćwiczono ją w użyciu łuku, oszczepu i miecza. W Cintrze, jak pamiętała, atrakcyjny mężczyzna sięgał głową powały, a barami od framugi do framugi, klął jak krasnolud, ryczał jak bawół i na trzydzieści kroków śmierdział koniem, potem i piwem, bez względu na porę dnia czy nocy. Mężczyzn, którzy temu opisowi nie odpowiadali, fraucymer królowej Calanthe nie uznawał za godnych westchnień i plotek W Cintrze i na Skellige dominują blondyni – wyjątek wśród śniadych mieszkańców Południa C. przeciągali głoski''Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino'' gwint w Cintrze; nauczył się Myszowór (?) * inne Order Złotego Lwa Cintryjczycy to naród dumny i waleczny ceniący sobie pokój i wolność. Nie poddali się, gdy niezwyciężony Nilfgaard stanął u ich bram, bohatersko stawiali opór do końca, co może świadczyć o ich niezwykłym męstwie, odwadze i patriotyzmie godnym naśladowania. Ustrój Charakterystyka W Cintrze panuje monarchia dziedziczna, tron obejmuje najczęściej najstarszy legalny syn pary królewskiej, jednak w przypadku braku męskich potomków po śmierci króla wymagane jest na królewskiej potomkini, lub królowej, jeśli potomkini jest niepełnoletnia, zamążpójście, by wżeniony mężczyzna mógł rządzić państwem – z prawa żony. Według prastarych praw cintryjskich dziedziczyć tron można jedynie po mieczu. Taki przypadek zdarzył się trzykrotnie w czasie monarchii Cerbinów. Historia ustroju Po śmierci Dagorada, który nie miał męskich potomków, w 1230 tron musiała objąć Calanthe. Zaproponowano Adalii Wróżce regencję do czasu ponownego zamążpójścia lub wydania młodej królewny za mąż, jednak ta odmówiła. Młoda Calanthe chciała rządzić niepodzielnie, lub ewentualnie wprowadzić instytucję , jednak szlachta opierała się temu – tronu nie mogła obejmować kobieta. Pozostał więc wybór między wojną domową, abdykacją lub wyjściem za mąż. Jej pierwsze małżeństwo zawarła, przynajmniej pierwotnie, tylko po to, by utrzymać się przy władzy. Udało jej się to, choć panowała z cienia. Oficjalnie królem był jej mąż Roegner. Po jego śmierci Calanthe znów chciała mieć władzę absolutną, co kolejny raz się nie udało. Możnowładztwo stawiało na Pavettę, jednak ta wyszła za przeklętego Jeża. Ułatwiło to Calanthe utrzymanie się, już drugi raz, przy władzy. Wykorzystując rozczarowanie szlachty, królowa wyszła za Eista Tuirseach. Oficjalnie to on panował, jednak nudziło go królowanie i pozostawiał prawdopodobnie całkowicie decyzje królewskie Lwicy. Po śmierci królewskiej pary szczególnie poszukiwana była wnuczka królowej – Cirilla, będąca jedyną spadkobierczynią królewskiego tronu. Dziewczyna była najprawdopodobniej najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą na Kontynencie. Ostatecznie nie udało się jej znaleźć żadnej z sieci szpiegowskich, ale cesarz Emhyr var Emreis ożenił się z podobną do Cirilli kobietę, przejmując w legalny sposób tron cintryjski. Konserwatywna szlachta, w szczególności stare rody, utrudniały kobietom panowanie w Cintrze, powołując się na prawo dziedzictwa i tradycje. Po wojnie z Nilfgaardem większość prawdopodobnie Siły zbrojne thumb|cintryjski rycerz Nie wiadomo ile Cintra liczyła sobie żołnierzy przed I wojną z Nilfgaardem, lecz jako jedno z większych i bogatszych królestw północy na pewno posiadało dość dużą armię, ale niewystarczającą by powstrzymać Nilfgaard. Calanthe starannie dobiera strażników. Wszyscy mierzą ponad sześć stóp, są fanatycznie wierni - i zabójczo przystojni. Ciekawostki * Pierwszym władcą w historii Cintry z imieniem zaczynającym się od innej litery niż „C” był dopiero Dagorad, rządzący w latach 1208-1230; imię zostało nadane przez Elen z Kaedwen, na cześć dziadka, pod nieuwagę swojego męża. Co ciekawe, nadanie takiego imienia stało się początkiem zerwania z tradycją: co prawda imię córki Dagorada, Calanthe, zaczynało się od „C”, jednak imię jego wnuczki – Pavetta – już nie.. * Cintra fragmentami nawiązuje do kultury : ** sama nazwa Cintry pochodzi najprawdopodobniej od portugalskiego miasta (alt. Cintra, Xintara}}), ** przylądek Peixe de Mar oznacza w Rybę z Morza, ** Cirilli przysługiwał portugalski tytuł ki. * „Machnięcie skrzydeł motyla w Kovirze potrafi wywołać huragan w Cintrze”, będące nawiązaniem do tzw. , było powiedzeniem na Północy. * Pierwotnie Letho miał pochodzić z Cintry. * Świętokradca, jeden z trzech braci, którzy mieli odzyskać skarby ze świątyni Freyji, wymienił Oko Bogini na usługę w domu publicznym w Cintrze”. Na razie niech wisi, pomyślę co z tym zrobić. Galeria Mapy= W1 SS Cintra mapa.png|Mapa Cintry w grze Wiedźmin W2 SS Mapa Cintra.jpg|Mapa w grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów L I Mapa Cintra.jpg|Czeska mapa Komarka TW Mapa Cintra.png|Mapa Netflixa GW Mapa Cintry.png|Niepoprawna mapa z Gry Wyobraźni W2 Mapa Cintry wczesna.jpg|Wczesna mapa Cintry z W2 |-| Znani Cintryjczycy= W3 CA Ciri 4.jpg|Cirilla w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon G SS Królewna Pavetta.png|Pavetta w GWINCIE G SS Fałszywa Ciri.jpg|Fałszywa Cirilla, królowa Cintry G SS Angouleme.jpg|Angouleme G SS Kudkudak.jpg|Kudkudak G SS Vissegerd.jpg|Vissegerd |-| Inni= G SS Wysłanniczka z Cintry.jpg|Wysłanniczka G SS Rycerz z Cintry.jpg|Rycerz G SS Straż Cintry.jpg|Straż G SS Grawer z Cintry.jpg|Grawer G SS Sztukmistrz z Cintry.jpg|Sztukmistrz G SS Zaklinaczka z Cintry.png|Zaklinaczka Linki zewnętrzne Uwagi Przypisy ar:سنترا cs:Cintra de:Cintra el:Σίντρα en:Cintra es:Cintra fi:Cintra fr:Cintra hu:Cintra it:Cintra lt:Cintra pt-br:Cintra ru:Цинтра sk:Cintra sr:Cintra tr:Cintra uk:Цінтра zh:琴特拉 Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Prowincje